


Before You're Ready

by ziamfcks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Comeplay, Crying, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/pseuds/ziamfcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry spunks himself whenever things get a bit much (heavy making out/groping/rutting). Nick thinks it’s funny and cute at first (it provides him with the perfect opportunity to mock Harry for being desperate/ridiculously young/etc) but then it continues to happen. So one night Nick undresses Harry, shoves a cock ring on him and gets Harry really overstimulated/begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You're Ready

The first time it happens it surprises them both. Harry is settled between Nick’s legs, their lips slotted together as Harry messily grinds against Nick. Their teeth clatter together every now and again due to Harry’s inexperience with kissing- or at least kissing while extremely turned on. Nick’s fingers make their way to Harry’s hips to hold him steady and he pulls away from Harry’s swollen red lips to let him breathe. He doesn’t stop the kisses though, opting instead to press opened mouthed kisses to Harry’s neck and jaw, sucking little bruises onto the tan skin and making sure to leave a large mark right on the edge of his jaw that he knows Harry won’t be able to cover up easily.

Nick loved to mark Harry, that’s just the kind of person he was. He liked fucking into Harry while digging his fingers into hips, leaving finger shaped marks to last the day. He liked spanking Harry’s arse and leaving red hand marks on the smooth skin before soothing over it with his fingertips. He was lucky Harry liked that feeling. Liked the feeling of being marked and fucked and loved the feeling of being reduced to tears, to begging. 

Nick was not lucky, however to have a boyfriend who was rarely allowed to be marked. When he and Harry had announced to management about their late night rendezvous they had barely blinked, obviously having known for a while, or at least suspected. They had agreed to let it continue, not as if they could make it stop, on two conditions. One, they need to keep it on the down low. Nobody needs to know they went on dates and shared drunken kisses in hotel room hallways or that Harry liked to be fucked in the arse. No, that wasn’t good for Harry’s image. He needed to be the source of temptation for millions of teenage girls. This rule lead to the second one, though no less import: No marking Harry in visible areas. This proved to be a slightly difficult problem due to Nick’s love of marking.

Nick was brought back to reality when he hears the loud pants from Harry as he pulls away from his neck and moves back to his lips. He moves his hands from Harry’s hips to his curls. He hadn’t been able to still Harry with just his hands. He knew it would take more than that. A simple slap to his face and a firm ‘no’ would have sufficed but Nick was enjoying it. He presses his lips to Harry’s again and tugs his curls. Harry’s mouth falls open and he makes an embarrassingly loud moaning sound into Nick’s mouth at being manhandled like that. Nick grins inwardly as Harry’s whimpers and whines increase while his hips rut faster against Nick’s groin and without warning Harry comes. He freezes up as if he can’t even believe what he’s just done and Nick can’t quite believe it either. They stare at each for a good few seconds, eyes wide and hair wild. Harry’s curls are unruly from being tugged and his lips are swollen and red. Before Nick can blink Harry is off of Nick’s lap. He’s grabbing his coat from the rack and jamming his rather large feet into his suede boots and dashing out the door, not even giving Nick time to call him back.

Nick stares at the door for a few seconds, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. He’s got the basics: kissing and lots of it, grinding, tugging at Harry’s soft curls, soft whimpers, load moans, and Harry coming untouched.

Those thoughts plague Nick’s mind the rest of the night. He thinks about it while heating up his boxed dinner (because let’s be real here, Harry is the cook in the relationship and Nick can’t cook for shit) and in the shower when he jerks himself to the image of Harry’s face contorted in pleasure. When he finishes he has a strange sense of not being satisfied, of being unfulfilled and when he goes to sleep it’s a restless one and he wakes up for the breakfast show completely grumpy.

Luckily for Nick the day passes by quickly and before he knows it he’s out of the office and on his couch at home. He’s watching Great British Bake-off while trying to catch up on his sleep. Just as he’s drifting off he hears the familiar jingling of keys outside and Harry’s soft footsteps as he toes his shoes off on the mat. He’s much too tired to move though and he settles for waiting until Harry comes into view, all tall and long limbed with two cups of coffee in his hand. He flushes a deep red when he sees Nick on the couch, as if he wasn’t expecting him to be home, but then if that was true he wouldn’t have brought home two cups of coffee.

Nick’s eyes follow Harry as he sets his house keys onto the counter along with his leather bound journal and sunglasses and iphone 5. Nick promises to himself that one day he’s going to sit Harry down and just examine the large things he calls hands. It’s amazing how large they are and it just isn’t normal. Then again, neither was Harry.

Harry moves onto the couch, nudging Nick a bit so he’ll have room to actually lay his mess of unruly curls into Nick’s lap and splay his body out on the couch. Nick gratefully takes the coffee and sips it while Harry gets comfortable.

“You came and went pretty fast.” He says conversationally and traces his pinky over the Starbucks logo. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Harry flushing a deep red at his word choice and he grins to himself.

“Suppose I should call you Bluetooth then,” and Harry quirks an eyebrow, not understanding. Nick is trying so hard to hold back his laughter. “Because you’re hands free.” He explains with a snort and it earns him a playful slap from Harry. He yelps but still laughs, unable to not tease Harry. Teasing had always been part of the relationship, it eases tension and it’s always been Nick’s way to cope with what he’s feeling. That and sarcasm, but that just isn’t right for this conversation.

Nick continues to tease him throughout the night and eventually Harry loosens up. He’s laughing right along with Nick’s teasing tone and by the time they fall asleep they’re wrapped up in each other’s arms, Harry snoring into Nick’s shoulder and Nick can’t even bring himself to care.

+++

It doesn’t stop after the first time though. Oh no. It happens continuously for the next couple months after that and Harry seems to get more embarrassed each time. He doesn’t storm out after but he doesn’t hide his face in Nick’s neck until Nick coaxes him out only to be pushed right back in by the jokes, but Nick makes sure that Harry knows that it’s okay that it’s happening and he really doesn’t mind that much. He especially doesn’t mind that Harry is more than happy to get onto his knees for Nick to help him with the situation hiding under the denim and Nick certainly doesn’t complain about that.

It eventually gets to a point where it’s frustrating for both boys because Harry can’t seem to control his libido or his cock and there’s really only one solution Nick has for this and he knows that tonight, the last night he has together with Harry before he’s off on his Australian leg of the Take Me Home tour, is the time to do it.

He spends the day tidying up around his flat because waiting for Harry to come by is making him jittery with excitement. He can’t wait for tonight. He has three bottles of unopened lube even though he knows in his mind that they’ll probably only use half a bottle, if even that. He can’t help it. He’s excited that for today he will finally be able to make Harry come exactly when he wants.

He loses track of time so when Harry comes through the door he’s in the shower and hasn’t heard the boy come in. Harry sets his overnight bag in the foyer and moves up the stairs. He looks around for Nick in his bedroom and sees he left the shower door open and he’s singing while the glass fogs up. Harry smiles as he watches the silhouette of Nick behind the curtain and he begins to strip. When he’s completely naked he silently moves into the shower but due to his due left feet he slips and hallway falls into the shower, tangling himself with Nick’s large body. Nick shouts and grabs at Harry. He leans into the wall while trying to hold up his boy and he groans in pain. The shampoo from his hair is getting into his eyes and it stings. “Harry, what the fuck, warn a guy maybe?” He snaps just because he’s in pain but he straightens them both out and rinses his eyes.

Harry is standing at the other end with a dopey grin, he knows Nick is happy to see him, they’ve been texting all day and nick couldn’t keep from adding six unnecessary smiley faces to every single text that he sent (and he’s been sending them since he woke up at nine am). Nick smiles right back and tips his head down to press his lips to Harry’s. Harry leans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Nick’s neck and pressed his tongue against his lip to push into his mouth. Nick wasn’t keen on giving up power in the kiss though so he walked Harry back against the tiles and trapped him in his arms. He lightly, teasingly ran his tongue along Harry’s teeth. Harry moaned filthily into his mouth and ground his hips up into Nick. Nick shoved his slim hips back away from the friction, knowing Harry would be tipped off easily. He knew if he kept going in the shower he wouldn’t be able to help Harry and they would both end up either jacking off or giving mutual blowjobs and while the cleanup would be much easier this was not what Nick wanted. He pulled away with a bit of trouble and shut off the shower.

Harry watches with furrowed brows and flushed cheeks. His body is on fire from the too hot shower and Nick points at the door. “Dry off and lay on the bed please.” He ordered and Harry nodded. He quickly stepped out of the shower and when the cold air hit his skin he felt a shiver go up his spine. He wrapped himself in a towel and scurried out to the bed. He laid back on the bed and let his towel fall from around his hips. His cock was lying thick and hard against his stomach, pre-come dripping onto his skin. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and let out a groan. 

Nick watched him as he climbed from his shower, turning the water off and not bothering with the towel. He walked with purpose and went to the bedside table that held the items for tonight. He grabbed the leather cock ring and climbed onto the bed and grinned down at Harry who was still jerking his cock, face contorted in pleasure. He removed Harry’s hand which earned him an unsatisfied groan and he pushed the cock ring onto the boy. Harry gasped in surprise and stared down at his cock in disbelief. He sputtered and reached to undo it and Nick slapped his hands away. “Ah ah ah,” He tutted as he circled Harry, a sly grin creeping up on his cheeks. “Don’t be a bad boy, I’ll have to tie you to the headboard and we wouldn’t want that would we?” He asked, voice dripping with a condescending tone. Harry moaned at his words and he made a mental note to save that information for a later date. He grabbed Harry’s wrists and pined them above his head as he slotted their lips together, kissing him with fever and need.

“It seems as though you have a problem with coming early,” Nick murmured, letting go of Harry’s wrists to lightly trace over his skin with his fingertips, only teasing. Harry shifted his hips from side to side in need but Nick ignored him. He had a purpose for tonight and he couldn’t have Harry ruining them by coming early. That would defeat the entire purpose of tonight. That’s why he needed the cock ring. Nick straddled Harry’s hips, letting his hard cock rest against Harry’s stomach right alongside his own cock, red with anger and need. He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s prick and jerked him slowly. “So I decided tonight that we would fight that problem with this.” He tapped a long slim finger against the rubber of the cock ring and smiled at Harry who was listening with great intent.

“I am not going to take this ring off of you until I think you’ve earned the right to come. Maybe it will only take five minutes, maybe an hour,” He dragged his fingertips against Harry’s abs and the tips of his finger nails skimmed right over his nipples. Harry moaned and arched his back, his nipples had always been a sensitive place for him. Nick laughed at Harry’s reaction and leaned down close to his face, their breath mingling, lips nearly touching and Harry’s green eyes searched Nick’s. “And maybe I won’t let you come at all.” His voice was low and rough. He rarely got it sound like this, only having it come out during his time with Harry and even then it was only a few times. “But you probably will come. You’ll just have to beg me enough.”

Harry’s eyes went wide at that, opening his mouth to protest. Nick used that opportunity to push two slender fingers into Harry’s mouth. Harry immediately wrapped his lips around Nick’s digits and sucked dutifully, obscene noises coming from his mouth as he swirled his tongue and hallowed his cheeks, as if Nick had given him his cock and not his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth, his cock stirring as he listened. He had to control himself though, if he lost control then Harry would get to come early and that was not what he had planned for. He wouldn’t have an opportunity like this with Harry for a long, long time. He had to make this one count.

He knelt in between Harry’s legs and pushed his knees apart, pressing them to his chest. Harry instantly brought his hands up to cup the backs of his knees, giving Nick plenty of room to lie between them. Nick smiled appreciatively and spread the younger boy’s cheeks. He admired the little pink ring of muscles and leaned forward, spitting onto his hole. Harry stifled his moan of approval as Nick’s tongue darted out and he felt Harry’s muscles contract at the contact. Nick was going to go crazy if every touch and lick was responded to like this. He gently pushed his tongue into Harry and slowly fucked the boy with his mouth.

Harry pushed himself onto Nick’s tongue the best he could in his position which wasn’t very much in Nick’s perspective. His tongue was only pushed in a bit more and even then it wasn’t enough to satisfy Harry, he knew that much. The older lad brought a finger up to Harry’s hole, using Harry’s salvia as lube. His fingers were slick and wet. He pressed the tip of his middle finger to Harry and pushed inside of him slowly. The muscles tensed as Nick pushed in and he let out a needy groan. This had always been his favorite part. How Harry couldn’t control his body so it would tense, trying in vain to keep Nick out. He slid in until his knuckle hit Harry’s arse. He crooked his finger inside of Harry as he slowly fucked him, his pointer finger still wet with Harry’s spit was softly tracing Harry’s rim and when his middle finger was nearly all the way out he pressed both fingers into his hole, scissoring them to stretch out the impatient boy.

By this point Harry was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and his back arched to try to make Nick’s fingers go further, to find that spot that made him- “Oh!” He gasped, eyes shooting open and arching up, looking down at Nick who was still between his legs. Nick grinned evilly, knowing he had found Harry’s prostate. He pressed against the spot, crooking his fingers so every time he went in it would brush Harry’s sweet spot. Harry was writing beneath him. Nick pressed one hand down onto Harry’s hips to keep him steady, his fingers splaying out over the hot skin to keep him at bay.

Nick’s cock was too hard to ignore so he wrapped his fingers around himself, jerking himself slowly as he continued to finger Harry. Harry whined as he saw Nick’s hand going to his prick and he opened his mouth instantly, offering himself up to Nick. The older lad groaned as he saw Harry. He was always so pliant and submissive and fuck it was the hottest thing Nick had ever seen in his life. Ever. He pulled his fingers from Harry which earned him a whine that he very blatantly ignored. Harry still had his hands cupping his knees and it looked as if he were offering everything up to Nick. His mouth, his hole, his body, anything and everything seemed to be Nick’s and he was going to take full advantage of that. He stood onto two feet, albeit a bit shakily and snapped his fingers twice. “On your knees, now.” He ordered.

Harry hastily complied, letting go of his legs and scrambling off the bed. His cock bounced as he hurried to his knees and he looked up at Nick, green eyes wide with need and his mouth opened obediently. He silently waited for Nick to give him his cock and Nick eagerly fulfilled his wishes. He pressed his cock down onto Harry’s tongue, slapping it down just to hear that satisfying wet sound of skin against Harry’s mouth. Harry watched Nick through is lashes with a look full of lust and fuck Nick would not last long. Harry gave the tip of Nick’s cock little kitten licks before he wrapped his lips around Nick’s length and took him down his throat. Nick gasped and grabbed onto the nearest thing to steady himself. Unfortunately for Harry it was his hair and hat only caused Nick to push Harry down farther onto his cock until his nose was pressed against Nick’s stomach. Harry let out a gargled moan and pressed his hands against Nick’s thighs but made no move to push himself off. Maybe he liked being choked more than Nick thought.

The older lad pulled Harry off after a few more minutes of thrusting deep into his mouth. He stared dreamily at Harry. His lips were rough and red and he looked absolutely wrecked. There was only a string of salvia connecting Nick’s cock to Harry’s mouth. Harry looked dazed in the best way possible, seeming as though Nick using him was putting him in a trance. Nick snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face and he jumped, shaking his head almost unnoticeably, a few small tears fell down his face as he looked up at Nick. The man cupped Harry’s cheek and brushed the tears away with his thumb and gave him a sympathetic look. “You alright baby?” Nick asked gently and immediately Harry nodded.

“Yes. May I have more now please?” He asked, his voice low and scratchy and Nick let out a laugh. Harry’s throat was probably going to be sore tomorrow and he most likely wasn’t going to want to talk or sing for that matter, but even now in the moment of fast, hot, probably hurts more than it should sex Harry was asking for more. And not even for his self. Nick nodded to Harry and let him pace himself this time, massaging Nick’s balls in his large hands as he dutifully sucked him off.

Nick pushed Harry off of him just as his stomach was tightening. He could feel the white heat building behind his eyes but he needed to stop now before he came and he wouldn’t be able to fuck Harry. And really, that was the second goal of tonight. Wouldn’t be worth much without it. Harry whined low in his throat and tried to grab at Nick’s length again, his mouth open and ready, but Nick wasn’t having it. He gripped Harry under his armpits as if he were a child and hauled him onto the bed, not that be needed to do much. Once Harry realized what going on he scrambled back onto the bed and nick smiled down at his boy. “Hands and knees darling, c’mon.” He prompted. Harry obeyed quickly, turning onto his hands and knees. Nick groaned inwardly at the sight. Harry was just putting himself on a pedestal, presenting himself to Nick and he could not fucking handle that. Nick reached around Harry to his cock ring and fumbled around for a few seconds before turning on the switch. It buzzed to life and Harry rocked forward a bit before he fell onto his elbows, his arms giving out under his full body weight. He whimpered and bit his thumb, turning over his shoulder to watch as Nick slicked up his cock with the lube Harry hadn’t even noticed him getting. His breathing was heavy as Nick got onto his knees behind Harry. He didn’t bother to ask if Harry was ready. He pushed the tip off his cock against Harry’s rim and slowly edged his way in.

Harry was becoming hysterical. He was waiting so long and his cock had already been aching before Nick made it vibrate and now everything was at least ten times more intense and he felt like he was going to cry. “Nick,” Harry gasped out and scratched at the covers. Nick was thrusting slowly in and out of his boy, relishing in the sounds of his desperation. “Nick I need to come, need to come.” He begged.

Nick shrugged and continued moving at a leisurely pace. “If you need to come so bad do it. What is there to stop you?” He asked haughtily and laughed as he watched the tears fall down Harry’s cheeks. “The cock ring,” Harry stuttered out and Nick grabbed a handful of Harry’s curls and tugged them back so Harry’s back was arched, his eyes looking at Nick upside down. The new angle made Nick’s cock brush his prostate every time his thrust and Harry honestly couldn’t take much more. “I need to come,” he cried. “Need it, need it, need it.” He repeated as Nick sped up his thrusts, bottoming out each time quicker than before. Harry’s prostate was not getting a break and Harry was covered in sweat and he was red and hot and the vibrations and getting fucked was too much. Nick came inside of Harry with a groan, not able to hold back any longer. He kept his pace as he fucked into Harry and he reached around to yank the cock ring from Harry’s length. Harry’s body jerked as he came, thick ropes of white staining the bed sheets. Nick milked Harry through his orgasm, still fucking his arse, but he also had his hand wrapped around Harry’s dick. Harry lay against the bed, panting, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he tried to get a grip on breathing correctly. Nick’s hand was still on his prick but he removed it instantly when Harry began to whine in displeasure. He grabbed Harry’s hips and gently moved him so he was lying onto his back. He looked so peaceful now. His cheeks were still flushed and Nick figured his probably didn’t care that he was lying in a pool of his own spunk and Nick’s come was slowly dripping from his arse. Nick made a snapshot of this Harry in his mind, tired and overworked but so so beautiful. He stroked Harry’s tear stained cheeked gently before moving off the bed and into the bathroom. He heard a disgruntled noise from Harry and he hushed the boy as he came back with a wet flannel. “It’s alright baby, I’m here, just cleaning you up.” He murmured softly as he cleaned up his hot, sticky skin. He moved harry off of the come stains and removed the top blanker for the bed, throwing it to the side of the room. He could clean up tomorrow. Right now his focus was Harry.

The younger boy blinked up tiredly at Nick and held his arms out like a toddler waiting to be carried. Nick chuckled and threw the flannel to the side as well and climbed into bed with Harry. He wrapped the slightly smaller boy up in his arms and tugged the warm covers up around them while pressing little kisses to his forehead. “I love you, Harry.” Nick whispered into Harry’s curls, but he was already asleep, snoring into Nick’s chest. And just this once, Nick didn’t really mind falling asleep after Harry. Just this once he was content listening to the sound of Harry breathe, letting his boy lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Claudia for looking over this for me and thanks to all the cheerleaders for this fic. They're are too many to name. If you need to find me my tumblr is ziamfcks.tumblr.com


End file.
